Clumsy
by Dreamer8102
Summary: SongFic Song: Clumsy by Fergie. Bella is a vamp and is driving along to meet alice, when a song she remembers comes on... R&R ExB OOC? Thanx!


_**This is a songfic in Bella's POV….maybe she's OOC, but I don't really care at this point….the song is Clumsy by Fergie…I heard it and thought it totally fit the twilight moment when Bella first kisses Edward. This is her 80 years later….she is a vampire and married to Edward. They are back in Forks, Washington. **_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight series…. :( ….I wish though…**_

**BPOV**

As I pulled my blue Ford Mustang Convertible out of the Cullen's long driveway, I turned on the radio. I started laughing when I heard what song it was.

_First time _

_That I saw your eyes _

_Boy you looked right through me, mmhmm _

_Play it cool _

_But I knew you knew _

_That cupid hit me, mmm mmm _

That sounded so much like me and Edward when I first laid my eyes on him In all his perfectness…so many years ago…too many. I sighed.

_You got me trippin (oh), stumbling (oh), flippin (oh), fumbling (so)_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)_

_You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), fumbling (so)_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)_

_So in love with you _

I laughed out loud again. I remembered how many times I had tripped, slipped, etc. in front of Edward. I sped my Mustang at the usual speed, between 100 and 150 MPH.

_Can't help it _

_The girl can't help it (oh baby) _

_Can't help it, The girl can't help it (oh no) _

_Can't help it, The girl can't help it (oh no) _

_Can't help it _

Fergie was right: I couldn't help it at the time. I sighed heavily and turned my attention to the road. Sometimes, I just wish I could trip again, just to be caught in the steel arms of Edward. My Edward.

_Can't breath _

_When you touch my sleeve, _

_Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm _

_Whoa now, think I'm goin down _

_Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm _

I looked in my rearview mirror, and rolled my eyes at what I saw. A sleek, silver Volvo was speeding behind me. Edward was so overprotective. I pulled over, and he climbed into my car beside me. He planted a kiss on my waiting lips, and then laughed just as I had when I had first turned the radio on.

_You got me trippin (oh), stumbling (oh), flippin (oh), fumbling (so)_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)_

_You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), fumbling (so)_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)_

_So in love with you_

"Bella, do you remember when I had to catch you when you always used to trip on those last few stairs all the time?" I rolled my eyes at him. How could I forget? "Of course." I answered him. He just laughed a velvet laugh, and had a smile on his face as he nuzzled his nose into his favorite spot on my neck.

_Can't help it _

_The girl can't help it (oh no) _

_Can't help it, The girl can't help it (oh please) _

_Can't help it, The girl can't help it (oh no) _

_Can't help it _

I giggled as he brushed his lips against my cold cheek, teasing me. He breathed out into my face, and I breathed an unnecessary breath in, just to catch the scent. I decided what we were going to do that evening, when Emmett and Rose were at it again. He seemed to agree with me.

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)_

_You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), fumbling (so)_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)_

_So in love with you _

_So in love with you _

_So in love with you_

The song drew to a close, and Edward went back to his car, kissing me a final time. I defiantly couldn't wait for tonight. I pulled my Mustang into the Seattle mall, to be greeted enthusiastically by an overexcited Alice. I sighed and allowed her to pull me along, with Edward and Jasper following closely behind, Jasper already holding a few bags of clothing Alice had bought. It was going to be a long day, but tonight would make up for it…..

…_**My first FanFic, please review!!!!! And honest flames people, honest flames, please! **_

_**Megan **_


End file.
